


Finding Comfort With The Devil

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: You just wanted to be alone. You didn’t want to see anyone, or go anywhere, at least that’s what you tried to convince yourself. Lucifer knew better though. He wouldn’t let you be alone, not while you were so closed off, maybe that was a good thing.





	Finding Comfort With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests, you can find me on tumblr @insanity-is-always-fun!

You hadn’t been to work in days, in fact you hadn’t left the house in days. You just wanted to be alone, which you knew wasn’t healthy right now. You had let your phone die, and had ignored anyone who came and knocked on your door. Normally when you didn’t answer they left, until Lucifer decided enough was enough. He had been insistently knocking on your door for nearly fifteen minutes now.

’ _Go away_ ’

You thought but didn’t verbally say it hoping if you were quiet, he’d leave. You had no idea why you thought that, must have been he lack of human contact.

“Y/N! I know you’re home!”

He waited for any sign that you were going to unlock the door, or at least acknowledge him. You didn’t.

“Come on, let me in!”

Lucifer sighed when he received no answer again. He didn’t really expect one.

“You can’t ignore me forever darling.”

’ _I can try_ …’ you thought bitterly.

You heard him trying the door before seemingly giving up. Everything was silent and for a moment you thought he left. Sighing in relief, you stared up at the ceiling watching the fan spin slowly as you laid on the couch. You really should have remembered that this was Lucifer you were talking about, and he didn’t give up.

“Did you not hear me? Or perhaps you’re just ignoring me? In which case that’s very rude my dear.”

You jumped nearly falling off the couch in surprise. Standing above you was the devil himself. You gave him an irritated look.

“Dang it Lucifer, don’t do that!” You groaned.

He chuckled as you pushed past him heading towards the kitchen. He followed you closely and you tried desperately not to lash out at him. It wasn’t his fault you were feeling like this, he didn’t deserve to have you take your frustration out on him. Yet your compassion was slipping, you just really wanted to be alone right now. Apparently you were silent for to long because the next thing you knew he was calling your name, pulling you from your thoughts.

“Y/N what’s wrong?” He asked.

Not sparing him a glance you grabbed a cup, filling it with water.

“What are you talking about?”

You tried to play it like you didn’t know what he was talking about. You knew it was pointless though, he could read you like a book. Lucifer blocked your way whenever you tried to walk back to the living room. You nearly spilled your glass of water on yourself and glared at him. He only gave shrug apologetically.

“Come now darling, you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

You pushed past him, growing even more frustrated.

“Alright fine, yes I know but that doesn’t mean I have to tell  _you_.”

He looked taken back by your suddenly hostile tone.

“Alright, no need to bite my head off.”

He joked lightly, when you didn’t respond he cautiously walked over to you.

“Y/N?”

He went to place a hand on your shoulder, but you whirled around slapping it away.

“Go away Lucifer! Can’t you tell I want to be alone!” You hissed.

He stepped back, raising an eyebrow. You huffed, turning away from him and all but throwing yourself back onto the couch.

“My, my, my, you are certainly touchy today. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” Lucifer chuckled.

When you didn’t respond again his smile fell. Normally you would respond to his teasing with a sarcastic response of your own. It was one of the things he loved about you. However, you had barely even looked at him since he’d been there.

“Love, is everything alright? You seem a bit… upset…”

He seemed to choose the word carefully trying not to upset you even more. It didn’t work. You suddenly stood up, turning to face him. The anger in your (Y/E/C) eyes made him even more worried.

“Get out!” You yelled.

He opened his mouth to protest but you cut him off. You shoved him back, and for a moment he looked hurt.

“Leave me alone Lucifer! I said I was fine! Just get out!”

You expected him to leave or to be angry by your unprovoked anger towards him. You closed your eyes running a hand through your hair. You half expected him to be gone when you opened them.

“We should watch a movie, do you have any popcorn?”

You opened your eyes to find him seated on your couch. Your anger turned to confusion and for a moment you weren’t entirely sure how to respond.

“…. What…”

Apparently that was the best you could come up with. He laughed at your dumbfounded expression. He grabbed your remote and began flipping through the channels on your TV.

“What do you think, Horror movie, Rom-Com, Comedy, maybe an Action thriller?”

You looked even more confused and narrowed your eyes in suspicion.

“What are you doing Lucifer?” You sighed.

You sounded exhausted, and he grabbed your wrist pulling you down beside him.

“Ah, how about this one?”

You glanced at the TV as he selected a horror movie.

“If you get scared you can hold onto me.” Lucifer winked.

You stared at him a moment, and he glanced at you out of the corner of his eye.

“I know I’m handsome darling, but you don’t need to stare.” Lucifer chuckled.

“You stayed.” You said bluntly.

“Of course I did, you would have been dreadfully bored without me.”

“I’m serious Lucifer.”

He turned to look at you and smiled kindly.

“You can tell me to leave you alone all you want Y/N, but you don’t need to be alone right now. If it helps you to take your anger out on me, I don’t mind being of the receiving end of your fury. I know you aren’t mad at me darling.” Lucifer said.

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his waist. You laid your head on his chest, and he smiled at you wrapping an arm around you.

“Thank you, Luci.”

“Anything for you love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
